Rescue Me? You'll Only Make Things Worse!
by Alana Hall
Summary: A boyfriend that beats me, a bestfriend that loves me and wants to rescue me so i can be with him. I know what my heart wants but things aren't as simple as that.


**Rescue Me? You'll Only Make Things Worse!**

**Chapter 1 – It's Nothing.**

My name is Alana Hall, I'm 21 years old and work for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). I am currently dating Cody Rhodes and I live with my best friend Randy Orton. How cool you may be thinking, well most of the time it is but like anything it has its ups and downs. This is my story.

I ran home as fast as my legs which felt as heavy as lead would carry me through the dark streets, holding my coat tightly around my small form. I searched my bag for my keys, fumbling with the lock before tripping into the house. I dashed upstairs to my room tears streaming down my face, ignoring my house mate and best friend Randy Orton who was still awake watching movies like he always did when we were home from travelling with the WWE. He followed me upstairs wanting to find out what had gotten me into this state as he were so protective of me. He knocked on the door waiting for a reply.

"Go away." I sobbed.

"Come on Laney let me in." He requested through the door.

"Just leave me alone." I retorted.

"I just want to make sure your ok?" He tried.

"I said leave me alone!"

"Ok but I'm only downstairs if you need me."

With that they went back downstairs to finish watching the movie he had started. He had learnt over the years not to push at a subject or I would tear him a new one for interfering, I would come to him when I was ready and he had just reasoned that it was something to do with Cody Rhodes my boyfriend, we were always arguing so that was nothing new.

Once I was sure he had gone back down stairs, continuing to sob I removed my coat which I had been clinging to for dear life. I gasped when I saw the state of my clothes. My shirt which was supposed to be fitted around my small waist and pert breasts, hung loosely open and shredded, my bra had been ripped open exposing my breast and my skirt was hitched up over my bum around my waist. Still I couldn't bring myself to say anything to anyone. I knew this was all my fault no one would believe me if I told them what happened, if I told them that Cody had beaten me. I slowly got undressed out of my ruined clothes careful with every movement as pain racked my body. I walked into my attached bathroom running a bath before climbing into the soapy water washing the blood and dirt from my body and hair. Looking myself over as I dried off I saw the dark purple bruises that had begun to form on my wrists, ribs and legs. I was a mess; Cody had really done a number on me this time how was I going to hide these bruises this time from Randy and others at the WWE.

Meanwhile down stairs.

Just then there was a knocking at the door. Randy walked over to answer it and standing there in front of his very eyes was the man he despised, Cody. They worked together but that was it, he hurt me too much for him to even care that he was my boyfriend. He believed I could do better, he believed any guy I was with should treat me like a princess. That was the last thing Cody treated me like.

"What do you want?" Randy sneered at him.

"I need to talk to Alana."

Randy stepped aside allowing him into the house. He despised the guy but he had learnt to respect that I was a grown woman now and could make my own decisions weather he liked it or not.

"She's in her room do not upset her!" He warned

Cody trudged up the stairs walking straight into my room. Finding me there rapped in just a towel.

"Cody! What are you doing here?" I stammered backing away for him. I tried to show him I wasn't scared of him but I don't think it worked. It was impossible not to be scared after what he'd just done to me.

"I came to see if you were ok baby, and to tell you that I'm sorry." He grabbed me pulling me into his arms and chest. I flinched in pain but he didn't notice.

"Its…its ok." I managed to stammer out looking at him, that's when I saw his eyes glaze over with rage.

"NO ITS NOT OK!" He shouted slapping me across the face sending me crashing to the floor. "I come here to see if your ok and say sorry and I have Orton threatening me! What have you said to him?" He bent down getting in my face.

"Noth…nothing. I didn't tell him anything I promise." I panicked.

Cody wasn't having any of it he lunged forward grabbing hold of my hair pulling me to my feet and towards him.

"What did you tell him you little slut?!"

"Get off me!!" I screamed trying to pull away but he still had hold of my hair.

Randy heard me scream from down stairs and that was all it took for him to come charging up the stairs and straight into my room. Seeing the scene in front of him Randy didn't give Cody time to get a word in he just jumped on him and started pounding on the younger mans head and face which surprised me as Randy wasn't hot headed. I jumped in struggling to pull Randy away the last thing he needed right now was to get suspended from the WWE when he was so close to winning the title again. He grabbed hold of Cody's shirt lifting his bloody face up to his.

"If you ever go near Alana again we will kill you! Got it?" He sneered.

Cody pulled away from Randy staring at me.

"You better be at mine tomorrow morning like we planned." He snapped before storming out.

Randy walked over to me taking me in his arms he looked me over noticing the bruises on my wrists, taking them in his hands examining them for awhile before he asked. "What did he do to you Laney?"

"Its nothing Randy just leave it please." I sobbed pulling my wrists free from his grasp trying to hide them by folding my arms.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me. Did that ass hole do this to you?"

I didn't say anything. I didn't have to Randy knew the truth. He knew Cody had caused the bruises and knew the force he must have used to cause them.

"How many times do I have to tell you I love you and beg you to leave him and be with me? You know I would never let anything hurt you."

I looked into his blue eyes seeing he was telling the truth just like the other 100 times he told me he loves me.

"Show me?" I pleaded moving into him warm embrace.

"What?" He asked slightly confused as I'd never asked anything like this before.

"Show me…Show me that you love me." I begged as right now I needed him more than ever.

He smiled his amazing smirk before leaning forwards capturing my lips in a soft gentle yet passionate kiss.

**A.N: So that's the first chapter let me know what you think weather its good or bad I'd really like to know what you think as this is my first go at writing a fic.**


End file.
